Tattered Spire
The Tattered Spire was a massive tower created near the end of the Old Kingdom. Its purpose was to channel all the Will energy in the world to grant the master of the tower a single, limitless wish. In the Old Kingdom When the tower was first activated by the last Archon of the Old Kingdom (not to be confused with the first Archon, William Black), there was a bright flurry of light, followed by a large explosion that utterly destroyed the Old Kingdom, and began a dark age in Albion's history. Some people believe that this was the first wish - an end to a corrupt kingdom, destroying it so that a new, pure kingdom could one day take its place. It is revealed in Fable: The Journey that this is actually not the whole story. Theresa told Gabriel that the Spire opened a fissure between Albion and The Void, where The Corruption lives, and on that day it tried to enter Albion. Three powerful Heroes joined forces, using their Will to stop it, causing a great explosion. This destroyed the Old Kingdom, while the Heroes turned into rocks and were scattered throughout Albion along with their powers. The explosion also destroyed the majority of the Spire, rendering it unusable. The only surviving portions were underwater, concealed from sight, which is why it could not be seen from the mainland in Fable or Fable: The Lost Chapters. Fable II By the events of Fable II, the Spire has been forgotten by the people of Albion, with only a few history books mentioning it. Lucien Fairfax has been consumed with grief and insanity over the loss of his wife and daughter. He begins research on the Old Kingdom in order to resurrect his family, transcend death and create a new world free of chaos. During this research, he collaborates with the Hero of Will, Garth to reconstruct the Spire. A warship finds the tattered remains of the Spire underneath the surface of the ocean, and forced labour is used to reconstruct it with a strange black material. To maintain order among the slaves, brutal thugs who defeat the Crucible were recruited as Spire Guards, and to maintain obedience among the Spire Guards, Spire Collars were fitted to their necks, with which the guards were shocked into order. The player, however, loses almost all the experience he/she has when the collar is activated. Lucien however, creates human-like species to control the order of obedience in the spire. Lucien does this for he discovers that he cannot operate the Spire without three specific heroes: one of strength, one of will and one of skill. This species that he created is known as the spire’s Commandant, who enforces the talent of the collar to obey his every command; This advantage is only making Lucien’s work, and the spire quickly comes to maximum power. At the same time, Lucien then makes similar creations of the Commandant into experimental soldiers by inserting small shards of the Spire into their bodies. These soldiers are powerful and ruthless, with strong will abilities; They serve as commanders for his army. These experiments disgusted Garth, and he returns to Brightwood Tower before Lucien can imprison him. Lucien commands his soldiers to scour the land for his three heroes. It takes the next twenty years for Lucien to capture the three needed heroes, but finally manages it when they are meeting on top of Hero Hill. By this time, the Spire is complete. They are brought to the Spire, and placed in the central chamber. Immediately before Lucien can make his wish, the Hero of Bowerstone arrives at the Spire and uses a music box to strip Lucien of his new powers. The music box strips him of each individual's power with blue, red and yellow light streams. As soon as the hero finishes stripping him of his first of three powers, Lucien begs for his life. When all his powers are stripped from him, the hero has the choice to kill him or keep listening to his ramblings. If you choose to shoot him, he will fall down the chasm of the spire. If you listen to his ramblings, Reaver will shoot him and say, "Oh, I thought he'd never shut up." Note: if you listen to him or kill him, you get neither good nor bad points, this is strictly a choice thing. Once the final deed has been done Theresa who has instructed the heroes from the beginning, appears in the center of the spire where Lucien was just standing. She now is doing her final instruction of authorizing the main hero to take the spire's full power as a gift before Theresa takes her own. The Spire's energy is used for the Hero's wish: be it Sacrifice, Love or Wealth. If you chose to bring your family back, Garth will commend you. Sacrifice, Hammer commends. And for wealth, Reaver commends obviously. After the choice has been made, each of the heroes will choose where they wish to be teleported. Hammer chooses the north to be with the warrior monks there, Garth goes to his homeland of Samarkand and Reaver goes with him for the "uninhibited people". Reaver also states he will return to the Shadow Court in Oakvale to finish his business with them. Theresa ejects everyone from the spire and then takes the spire to now be under her control and sends you away. If you chose sacrifice, the people will love you and admire you. If you chose love, you will get a letter from your sister and your dog plus your family(ies) if you had any from when Lucien killed each of these. The people will not love you any more than they have previously. If you choose wealth, you will receive 1,000,000 gold and the people will hate you. See the Future The Spire makes a return appearance at the end of the See the Future DLC. After purchasing the spire model from Murgo, The Hero of Bowerstone may return to the Spire and stand before Theresa. With the completed Spire at her command, Theresa can now look into all possible futures. When the hero arrives, Theresa can be seen reviewing one of many magical threads that hold visions of the future. After greeting the hero, Theresa will offer them a glimpse of their future. The vision shows the hero as a monarch of Albion, where they have many loyal soldiers and citizens. The vision ends with Theresa standing by a baby carriage with the hero's unborn child lying inside. Theresa states the child is destined for greatness, and the fate of Albion and Aurora will depend on them one day. Theresa says her final goodbye and sends the hero back to the mainland. Fable III The Spire is unreachable in Fable III, but it does make an appearance again. It is visible off in the distance when at Driftwood, from the path to Bowerstone Old Quarter in Bowerstone Market, and Millfields near the road to Bowerstone Market. The Spire has lost much of its former height since the defeat of Lucien, rendering it incomplete once more, but most of the structure still remains. It seems that Theresa made the Spire her permanent home, as she introduces herself as Theresa, Seer of the Spire. Fable: The Journey The Spire is the destination of the titular journey made by Theresa and Gabriel in Fable: The Journey. Theresa has learned that while she wanted to rebuild the Spire in order to put an end to all the evil in the world, its construction actually reopened the rift to the Void, allowing Corruption to seep out. This emerging corruption was first noticed when the Crawler, imprisoned by the Three Ancient Heroes when the Spire was initially destroyed, managed to break out of its imprisonment in Shadelight and started bringing darkness to Aurora. Throughout the century following the reconstruction of the Spire, it acted as a focal point for the emerging corruption. This continued until the power had grown so great that Theresa was forced out. She was later wounded by the Devourer, another agent of Corruption, which nullified most of her powers of foresight. Without Theresa to keep it in check, the Corruption emerging from the Spire increased, altering the very air around it. A storm formed around the tower, which fluctuated in intensity and occasionally caused devastation to the coastlines of Albion and the Edgelands. One particularly powerful storm surge destroyed Reaver's Reach, and ultimately set in motion the final chapter in the Spire's history. Diverted by the collapse of Reaver's Reach, the Dweller Gabriel comes across Theresa fleeing from the Devourer. Over the course of a few days, Theresa manages to enact a plan that she had put together that was designed to halt the continued emergence of the Corruption. During this time, the creatures of Albion start to become corrupted, and begin to converge on the Spire. Theresa and Gabriel eventually reach the Spire, where Gabriel channels the Light through Theresa so she can make her final wish. It is not clear what the wish is, but Theresa passes on the 'Heart of the Spire' to Gabriel before she vanishes. Gabriel then jumps into the Heart of the Spire itself, all the while being taunted by the Corruptor. On reaching the Heart, Gabriel is blinded by the light, and the Spire shatters. Aftermath Following the destruction of the second Spire, only a few shards are left in the Wreekdrift west of Albion. Gabriel has taken on the mantle of Seer, and the Corruption appears to have once again been banished to the Void. Notes *During your time in the Spire, it visibly increases in height. Villagers will often gossip about the Spire. *The Spire is not the only construction of Will in Albion, as other Archons ordered other constructions such as the wall that protected the Old Kingdom from evil beings and hostile creatures and the Snowspire Oracle, a monument designed to record the present and past of the Kingdom of Albion. *In Fable II, it is implied that Shards and Great Shards are actually Will-infused pieces of the Spire itself. *In Fable III, if the Hero of Brightwall is fully evil, and he accesses the demon door in Aurora, once you near the chest at the end of the path leading to the balcony, in the distance you can see several Spires. Trivia *The Tattered Spire may be based on The Dark Tower from famed fiction writer Stephen King's Dark Tower series. In the seven-book series, The Dark Tower is a towering spire built long ago by sorcerers as a nexus of all universes. However, in the saga the tower is crumbling almost to the point of collapse. It is up to Roland Deschain, the last remaining of a long line of gunslingers (a noble-born cross between storybook knights-in-shining-armor and Wild West era lawmen) to find out what is causing the decay and reverse it before all worlds as we know collapse into eternal nothingness. This theory is also supported by villager responses "Well-met, Gunslinger" and "It's the last Gunslinger!" to the character title "Gunslinger" in game. *While the Spire is supposed to have been built and used during the Old Kingdom, it is never mentioned in Fable or Fable: The Lost Chapters. *In Fable III, in the ''Understone'' DLC, it is revealed that sometime during or after the events of Fable II, Lucien's reconstruction of the Spire prompted wealthy, eccentric inventor Montague Humes to secretly build the town of Understone beneath Bowerstone to protect its occupants from the Spire's mysterious power. Gallery Spire Old Kingdom.jpg|The Tattered Spire during the Old Kingdom Spire Soldiers.jpg|Spire Soldiers ru:Раздробленный Шпиль (локация) Category:Locations Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable: The Journey Locations